My school year with Grover
by LucasandClaus
Summary: Ummmm yeah 1st fanfiction!  Whoooo!
1. I meet Grover!

Prologue: So Grover found another demigod in a school, my oc (Cayman), and is waiting until the end of the year (it is the beginning of the school year in this chapter) to tell him he is a demigod. Who knows what kind of stuff will happen between? ;)

P.S- My oc is a RARE case in which he doesn't have dyslexia or ADHD (but he can still read greek and have battle reflexes and stuff) this story takes place in a normal public school.

P.S.S- Grover may be EXTREMELY ooc so yeah. XD

Cayman's POV

When my parents gave me the news we were moving back to America I thought nothing of it. I dismissed it thinking "That day will never come"

Boy was I ever wrong...

So anyway back to the present It's been, about, 2 months since I moved back and today was the 1st day of school! I was only half excited because it meant I would have to make new friends all over again, UGH! On top of all that I already got a detention (in 1st period)! D:

Grover's POV

This week SUCKED. 1st Juniper dumped me (author's note: I am too lazy to make up a reason on why Juniper dumped him :D). 2nd Chiron dumped in this crappy school because APPARENTLY there's supposed to be a half-blood here but he said he wasn't sure! WTF. Lastly Percy STILL isn't back and I'm worried about him. ANYWAY so I was walking to 2nd period while looking down at my schedule (to see where the classroom was) when BAM! Just like that I got hit full on by a running student! I was about to curse him out when I saw that he spilled EVERYTHING he desperately was trying to scramble around picking things up. Being the good satyr that I am, I bent down and lent him a hand. Once we picked up all of him stuff he thanked me and told me him name was Cayman. I knew right away that this was the half-blood I was looking for. He had such a strong smell it made my nose hurt. I look at his schedule and see that he and I have the exact same schedule except for 1st period!

Cayman's POV

Ow! I ran straight into someone, I feel sorry so after he and I cleaned up all of the papers I thanked him and introduced myself. I was about to run off again (hey! I was embarrassed!) when he stopped me. "I couldn't help but notice we have all of the same periods but 1st." he said. "Oh." was my oh so smart reply. Thankfully he got rid of the tension by introducing himself as Grover. He seemed nice so we become friends. We started walking off to class when *RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING* oh sh**! It took so long to get my stuff back together that we lost track of time! We started 2nd period running to class. It was going to be a looong year.

Sooooo what did ya think? Was it good? Was it bad?

R&R please!

P.S - This is my first fanfiction EVER! So it may suck.


	2. I make new friends

Soooooooooo um I know it's only been 7 hours or so but I'm bored. :D

P.S – Grover can't read Cayman's emotions because they are hidden.

Cayman's POV

If it wasn't for Grover tapping me lightly on the shoulders I would've fallen asleep. I know that it's only 2nd period but I didn't get any sleep last night (I was streseed!). Besides it was social studies, with teacher who has a monotone voice, so you can't blame me! Anyway I turn to Grover (who sits besides me) to say thanks when the teacher notices and gives me a stare. It was weird because it was almost like a hungry kind of stare. He finally breaks contact with me, but that's only because Grover fell out of his chair.

Grover's POV

Your'e probably thinking "Grover saved the day because the teacher is a monster!" the truth? I fell out of my chair on accident. I felt my ears go red from the kids laughing at me as I murmered "Oops…".

Later in during lunch I noticed Cayman sitting all alone at a table with no students. I felt bad for him so I got my lunch and sat next to him.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey!" came the forced cheery reply

"Whats up?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know my brain's all messed up and I have to make friends all over again." he admitted.

"Well you have me." I said. He smirked at me as I reliezed that sounded like I was gay! Ahhhh!

Cayman's POV

I'm happy that I have Grover as a friend but I also wanted to make other friends as well. As it happened I DID make other friends, two other friends to be exact. One of the two, I met in the hall. I was walking to 7th period when I saw a kid who looked my age desperately trying to find something.

I called out to him "Hey! What are you looking for?".

He looked at me desperately and said "Miss Konchas's room, do you know where it is?".

I didn't but it turned out that I had that class also, so we went to look for it. The second friend I made was when I was on the bus. When I get on the bus, find a seat, and make myself comfortable (which wan't very comfortable) I see a girl with blonde hair come onboard. She looks around for a seat and finally spots the last seat left, next to me. On the way home we talked and it turns out she is in art with me. It also turns out that I didn't notice her that period, whoops. Anyway I learned her name was Clarrisa and I are neighbors!

Authors note! XD Sooo yeah btw Grover lives across the street from Cayman and the other guy he made friends with is named Matthew. He also lives next to Cayman. Convenient huh?

P.S - Matthew and Clarrisa are demi-gods too and they don't know it either. Will Grover freak out that now he has to make sure that not only Cayman is safe but Matthew and Clarrisa too? FIND OUT NEXT TIME XD

As always R&R!


End file.
